


谢医生的下衣失踪PLAY

by Jan115



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	谢医生的下衣失踪PLAY

仁华医院VIP病区都知道，最近他们的老病友，程先生又回来了。  
据说是和人打了架，折了一条手，身上还挂了彩，于是又被谢大医生火急火燎地安排进VIP病房。  
打着石膏，手不能动，白天罗浮生只能对着电视机发呆，或者巴巴地看着房门口，等着谢南翔抽空来看他。  
可是他们家小海棠实在是太忙了，每天隔着门都能感受到外面走廊上鸡飞狗跳的氛围。  
罗浮生有点哀怨地抱着靠枕，唉声叹气，活像个古代等着皇上临幸的妃子。  
而且，自从他受伤开始，已经足足半个月没有碰小海棠了，每次谢南翔来看他，就像哄小孩似地，亲亲他，摸摸他的头，风一样的又飘走了，可怜他一个血气方刚的大男人，只能借助幸存的五姑娘和脑内残存的幻想，来解决自己的生理需求。  
干脆，一不做二不休，他要么派人去把小海棠绑过来，拷在这张单人小床上，或者趁他来查房，直接把他软禁起来。  
想想画面太美，他差点花痴地笑出了猪叫声，又狠狠拍拍自己的头，罗浮生啊罗浮生你怎么这么下流，天才刚黑就满脑子黄色废料。  
就在此时，门开了。  
谢南翔侧身而入，手里拎着常规的两个爱心饭盒。  
罗浮生两眼放光，露出小狗一样的表情：“小海棠！”  
谢南翔放下便当，也不去床边，也不像往常一样语出讥讽，只站在那里，犹犹豫豫的，脸色还有些微微发红。  
罗浮生觉得奇怪：“小海棠你怎么了？”  
谢南翔也不回答，吧嗒一下干净利落把房门落了锁。  
“你不会要杀人灭口吧，你要谋杀亲夫！”罗浮生假装露出惊恐的表情。  
“闭嘴！”谢南翔终于忍无可忍，走到床边，摸摸罗浮生额头，又检查了下他骨折的胳膊，还有身上的伤。  
“上衣脱了。”  
是他的错觉么？离得近了，罗浮生总觉得今天的小海棠呼吸有点急促，但他也没多想，就乖乖举手让谢南翔帮忙脱了。  
谢南翔有些冰凉的手指细细摩挲在罗浮生背后那些细密的伤口上：“疼么？”  
“不疼。”他微笑道：“你来了就不疼了。”  
单手一揽，就把谢南翔压倒在自己身上，又不安分地在他白大褂上游走……游走……  
嗯？怎么觉得今天的白大褂摸起来有些单薄？  
“小海棠？！”罗浮生惊讶地伸手一摸，光的？！  
再一掀衣角，果然下半身一丝不挂……  
嘶……罗浮生觉得自己全身的血液轰地一下都往身下涌去，他捂住脸：“你这个小妖精……”  
此时此刻谢南翔的脸也已经红得像柿子了，他咬住下嘴唇，一副豁出去的样子，趴在罗浮生半裸的上半身上，他缓缓褪去自己的白大褂，里面的衬衫穿得一丝不苟，盖住他未着寸缕的白嫩大长腿。  
他双手勾住罗浮生的后脖颈，小心翼翼地凑上去，舔一口他嘴唇。  
罗浮生哪里受得了这番折磨，手臂一收拢，嘴就啃了上去，一个长长的法式热吻亲得身上的人快要窒息，他一边又单手从臀瓣中间，摩挲着谢南翔的大腿内侧，撩拨地他连连喘息。  
身体下，他自己的欲望已经膨胀到极点，膨胀到隐隐觉得有些发痛，贴合着谢南翔的灼热，两人不断厮磨，他能感受到小海棠的分身也在微微发颤，还有液体从前端不断渗出。  
罗浮生从大腿内侧一路向后抚摸，来到庭口，未料那里早已一片湿润，甚至微微开了口，已经可以容得他一指进入。  
“宝贝儿……你……用药了？”罗浮生痛苦地直喘粗气，但他怕自己的粗暴吓坏了谢南翔，所以不停地压抑自己。  
谢南翔两腿大开，跪在罗浮生大腿两侧，一手扶着他的分身，缓缓对准后庭，就往下坐。  
即使已经做了功课，罗浮生的尺寸一下对他来说，还是有点大，谢南翔顿了顿，咬咬牙又往下坐了点。  
这一坐一停的简直要了两个人的命，谢南翔觉得自己的大腿都在打颤，被情欲催得几乎快要支撑不住了，他求救的双眼望向罗浮生，湿漉漉的眼神里，写满了情欲和哀求。  
“蹦”地一声，罗浮生心里的弦断了，他一个翻身把谢南翔往身下一压，双腿肩膀上一架，就说：“忍着点。”  
一个冲刺，整根分身就没入了谢南翔的后庭。  
进入的一瞬间，快感冲击了两人的大脑顶端，她们不约而同发出了满足的叹息。

窗帘紧拉的床位里，淫糜的交合声不绝于耳。  
身下的人已经泄了一次，但不知是由于药效未过，还是今天的谢南翔也有些亢奋，他红着脸，对罗浮生说：“我……还要……”  
这一记反常的撒娇显然取悦了罗浮生，他猛地把谢南翔翻转过来，让他跪在床上，背对自己，贯穿的结合处就这样狠狠被摩擦了一圈，快感在一瞬间又上了一个新台阶。  
“呜....”谢南翔发出轻微的呜咽声,眉头紧紧的搅在一起,他紧紧咬住下唇,防止自己那过于娇媚的叫声倾泻出来，只是这身后一波又一波的攻势实在太猛烈，他忍受不了地扭动着腰部,试图缓解这过于刺激的快感。  
但这显然是在火上浇油,身后的男人被他无意识的动作撩拨的几乎精关不守。  
这个平日连衬衫的扣子都会结结实实全部扣上的人，这个平时一本正经高冷无比的人，此时正一丝不挂的在自己身下扭动，为了忍住呻吟而憋红的双颊此时更是妩媚动人。  
身后的男人像是被刺激到了,腰部的动作变得更加猛烈，谢南翔配合着前后摇晃着腰肢，罗浮生狠狠冲进他的身体，猛烈的来回了十几次后，突然停住了。  
他有一个坏心的念头出现，于是把自己粗壮的分身停留在谢南翔的体内,享受这温润炽热的紧致感，谢南翔有些疑惑，突如其来的急刹车也让他体内的空虚感急剧增加，他身体本能地开始扭动，向身后人索取着。  
“怎么了？”罗浮生坏笑。  
“别……停……我……难受……”  
“想要么？”  
满脑子被情欲冲昏头的谢南翔一心只想着索求，他回头看罗浮生，双眼似是含着朦朦胧胧的一片泪水，马上就要滴下来。  
“浮生……你……坏……”  
那一声千年难遇的称呼，让他身后的人突然亢奋起来，一个挺进，又开始律动。  
“啊……啊呜……轻……点……太快了……啊……”再也忍耐不住的呻吟声倾泻而出。  
罗浮生双手在他臀瓣上轻轻揉捏着，撩拨着，听着谢南翔的娇吟，罗浮生的心里的开关彻底失控了。  
他把分身狠狠地顶到谢南翔体内最深处，左冲右撞，突然在某个点，他感受到身下的人一阵战栗。  
“这里？”他邪邪一笑，又对准这个敏感点，缓缓绕圈研磨起来，  
“是……这里……不要……折磨我了……”谢南翔觉得自己犹如被数万只蚂蚁同时噬咬着的，,快感一波一波的冲上来,体内却痒的难受，他语带哀求。  
罗浮生终于心里有些不忍，他搂过谢南翔的脸，用深深又甜蜜的吻安慰他，一面身下，对准那个点，终于狠狠冲撞起来。  
“啊……啊啊啊……”很快谢南翔显然就要支撑不住，温暖湿润的后庭猛然紧缩，他绷直了腰板，身体一阵颤抖，分身前端扑簌簌地一泻千里，同时他感受到自己身体里，有一股滚烫的液体射入。  
两人双双瘫倒在床上直喘粗气，罗浮生从后环抱住谢南翔，，从上到下细细亲吻着他光滑漂亮的背脊，又引起谢南翔一阵战栗。

此时，门外走廊上由远及近，传来查房护士的脚步声。  
谢南翔简单清理了一下，火速把衬衫，白大褂一件一件穿好，拢了拢头发，又迅速恢复成一表人才仁化精英谢医生。  
他抱着病史本，一本正经地开门，对护士们点点头：“程慕生我看过了，没有问题。”  
他此时的眼角和耳根还泛着可疑的红色，说出口的话也微微变了调，只是他故意站在阴影里，没有人觉察到。  
护士们虽然觉得有些古怪，但也没有细问，毕竟VIP病房的程先生众所周知是谢医生的人，她们也就不便多插手了，于是姑娘们笑得心照不宣，一边推搡着走远了。  
谢南翔转身回到病房内，松了一口气，却又被罗浮生一把压倒在床上。  
“罗浮生！你够了！”他刚有些褪下去的红，此刻又烧了起来。  
“不够，永远不够，一辈子不够。”罗浮生低了头，就往他嘴上亲去，把他所有呜呜咽咽的抗议都堵在了唇齿之间。

今夜查房已毕，长夜漫漫，月色无边。  
最是适合有情人共度良宵。  
谢南翔叹口气，双臂又环上了罗浮生的后颈。


End file.
